


Brooklyn Man Turns One Hundred

by trashofalltrades



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Steve is old, and his friends make fun of him for it, cake is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashofalltrades/pseuds/trashofalltrades
Summary: A semi-crack fic in which Steve Roger's friends prank him on his 100th birthday.





	Brooklyn Man Turns One Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> I have other WIPs I should be working on, but I couldn't let Steve Roger's 100th birthday pass without acknowledgement.

The doorbell rang at 7a.m. precisely. Steve ignored it, groaning.

“Steve, open up,” came Bucky’s muffled voice, followed by more knocking.

Some friends he had—they wouldn’t even let him sleep in on his goddamned birthday. He threw on some real clothes and went to open the door.

Bucky, Sam, and Nat were standing outside, with two men holding fancy cameras standing behind them.

“HAPPY 100th BIRTHDAY!” they all cheered.

“Thanks. I appreciate it, really, but uh, next year can we do this at like nine instead?”

“Steve you’re a _centenarian_! We couldn’t not bring in a local news crew to run a story about you,” Bucky said.

“Yeah you know,” Sam continued, mouth twitching, “like a ‘Brooklyn Man turns 100’ thing.”

Steve looked between the two of them and then to the men with cameras. “You’re shitting me.”

One of the journalists stepped forward. “No, they approached us weeks ago about wanting to do this story and we were more than happy to oblige. It's a great human interest piece, especially being on the Fourth of July. Now, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your secret to staying healthy in your old age?”

“What?”

“You know, like some people drink a glass of milk every day or do water aerobics or whatever.”

Behind them, Bucky and Sam looked entirely too pleased, grunting with the effort of not laughing.

Nat just smirked. “That should be easy Steve—a steady diet of liberty, American freedom, and good old super soldier serum, right?”

Bucky lost it and had to leave the room.

Steve glared at her. “Sure, we’ll go with that.”

The journalist smiled at him. “Great! Now, if you don’t mind, we also need some pictures of you cutting into your cake."

“My cake?”

Sam went back out into the hallway and came back with a large white box. “We had it special ordered,” he said, opening it on the table. It was actually three separate cakes shaped like a one and two zeroes, with the zeroes iced to look like his shield. "We were going to do a hundred candles, but it would be a fire hazard. This was the next best thing.”

Steve just sighed. He cut a slice and posed for the camera before politely ushering the journalists out of his apartment.

He turned back towards his friends, now in the process of stuffing themselves with an ungodly amount of cake.

“So, did you like our surprise?” Bucky asked, waggling his eyebrows. “I couldn’t let you buy me a bunch of dinosaur merchandise for my birthday and get away with it.”

Steve smiled, stabbing another piece of cake with his fork. "I hate all of you."

Nat whistled. "Oh, but you haven't even seen the article yet. We gave them _tons_ of interesting info."


End file.
